A Change of Plans
by vicki723
Summary: What if Nathan didn't forgive Haley just yet? Takes place in season 3... More of a summary inside!


What if Nathan haven't forgave Haley as fast as he did on the show? What if Lucas and Brooke were the only two people actually speaking to her? Naley story with Leyton together as well as Brase. Enjoy! Just think of it as Season 3 except the school shooting didnt happen but brooke still broke up with lucas and shes not friends with peyton and Chase is in this story as well. lol Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Haley come on! you have to come!" said Brooke.  
" Why should I ?" replied Haley. " The senior trip isn't even going to be fun for me like it might be for you"  
" True, but come on Haley what am i going to do with out my roomiE there?"

Brooke begged haley everyday for the past week to go on the senior class trip to a Cabin in the mountians that lasted a week. But haley didnt see a point in going since she was still sulking around.

" Brooke, its basically going to be Couples paradise. Explain to me how i fit in into this picture"  
" Hales, how many times have i told you, forget about Nathan this is about you for once"  
" Ugh.. look i'll tryy okay but Nathan has every reason to----

Knock Knock

" Coming, look thats Chase just go pack Haley we leave tommorow morning."

And with that Brooke was out the door.

-What have i gotten myself into- Thought haley

" I just dont understand why she doesnt want to come and have fun" Brooke said to Chase while sitting on the beach " Brooke, this years been hard for her maybe she doesnt feel like she deserves any fun"  
" Chase, this is Haley were talking about, i know she still is sulking around but a part of me just wants to go screamm GET OVER IT you know? She's a big girl, if i can deal with heart break so can she"  
" I get you, but this was her husband not Lucas and plus its pretty hard considering 2 people are only speaking to her. Just be a little patientt babe"  
" hmmm Thanks, you always make me feel betterr "  
( Chase laughs a little) " well im glad now lets say we watch the sun rise together"  
" Chase! were gonna be so tired tommorow before the trip"  
" Welll it is a 5 hour ride we can always sleep on the bus. Come on what do you say"  
" I say Hell yes!"

Back to Brooke and Haley's Apartment

Knock Knock

Haley answers it and its Lucas

" Oh hey luke come on in"  
He's a little hesitant at first because he believes brooke is in the apartmentt and doesnt want things to be "awkward". Haley notices and says " Don't worry shes out with Chase for the night"  
" The whole night"  
" Um yeah... whats going on with you Lucas? Your dating Peyton remember"  
" Yeah i know.. It's just"  
" Just what? She's Happy Luke"  
" I'm happy too and whats going on with you? Why so bitter?" Lucas gives a little chuckle " Nothing i just decided to go on the class trip"  
" You sound so happy"  
"Shut up! I just don't feel like I should even be going. I mean is it too soon"  
"To what have fun? Hales i love you but this needs to end"  
" What"  
"This whole "I feel sorry for myself" thing. Haley i understand you love him but have some fun. Forget about him for a week. Were seniors okay. Just me and you like its alwayss been"  
"Except for the fact that its not you and me anymore" She said quietly "what"  
"Nothing, your rightt i'll go and have fun" Haley puts on a smile to prove to Lucas that she's serious " Alright well then im just gonna go. I'll save you a seeat on the Bus okay"  
" K thanks lucas."

Next day at school everyone is loading on to the bus and surprize surprize Brooke is sitting next to Chase and while Haley assumes she's sitting next to Lucas, peyton takes her seat.

"I'm sorrry but I'm sitting next to my boyfriend. Why don't you go on a tour bus instead"  
" Well im sorry too"  
" Excuse me"  
" Who knew that having no girl friends would turn some one into such a miserable bitch"  
"Haley!" screamed Lucas "What?" She screamed back " Just relax. Peyton babe we talked about this"  
"Whatever" Replied Peyton " I dont need any of her crap. She doesn't know the first thing about what happened with me and Brooke"  
" And you dont know the first thing about Nathan and I yet you still put your nose into that situation"  
Haley turns away and sits in an empty chair " Hales i thought we were gonna sit next to each other"  
" Well obvious you should of checked with your girlfriend first"  
"Haley"  
"Whatever Luke"

As everyone is loading on to the bus, Haley is still sitting all alone and wondering if Nathan was planning on comming on the trip. Brooke said he was but wait Haley thought. - i shouldnt be thinking about him, who cares if he comes right?- Just then Nathan walked on the Bus

" Sorry im latee "  
" Nathan your lucky we didnt leave with out you. Now pick an emptyy seat and sit down so we can get going" Said Principal Turner " But Mr. Turner theres no empty seats available"  
" Yes there is. Next to Haley now go"  
" O great look is there any where else i can sit"  
"Mr. scott its either there or don't go. You choose."

Nathan looked over to haley who looked at him once withh her eyes and then turned away. He hated hurting her but he felt like he had no other choice. Sure these past couple months He would always ignore her when she tried to talk but something about her has changed. She wasnt as bubbly as she used to be. He felt guilty about that. Killing her spirit in some sorts but then he remembered everything that happened between them. A voice has broken his train of thoughts

" Look Mr. Turner I can just get off the bus. I mean i didnt even want to come in the first place you know? " Said Haley " Are you sure Haley? This is your senior year"  
"No" Replied Nathan " What"  
" Look we used to live together okay im sure 5 hours sitting next to one another isn't going to kill either one of us." " Are you sure Nathan? " " Yes" he said with a laugh " Now sit it's fine okay"  
" Okay"

And for the first time in a while Haley smiled.

" But don't assume this means anything "

- Yeah so much for that smile- thought haley

It was going to be a Long trip 


End file.
